


Un beso para el mar

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, F/F, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: De todas las cosas que Dorothea se hubiera esperado, un humano que resistiera la canción de una sirena no era una de ellas.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Un beso para el mar

De todas las cosas que Dorothea se hubiera esperado, un humano que resistiera los encantos de una sirena no era una de ellas.

Para ser honesta, la sirena no se acerca a la superficie tan seguido, el contacto con los humanos que ha tenido es por los cruceros que hunde con su manada. Toma varios recuerdos de esas cazas, joyería y tecnología nueva que no funciona debajo del mar, al igual que baratijas por guardar, pequeños trofeos recolectados.

Aún así, su contacto con los humanos es limitado, puede comunicarse con ellos, claro, pero es más fácil ahogarlos pronto que jugar con ellos, su estilo es más veloz y eficaz que nada.

¿Quién ocupa humanos de cualquier forma? No sirven de nada.

Pero... estaba intrigada por un humano en particular.

Cada semana, una joven de rizos blancos se para en la orilla del mar. No hace nada más que observar el horizonte hasta que oscurece, y luego desaparece, fuera del alcance del mar. Dorothea la ha observado atentamente, es lo único que ha llegado a hacer.

Y, que ha logrado aprender? Nada de ella. Es curiosa, observa el vasto océano con respeto y un poco de miedo, pero la sirena verdaderamente sabe nada de la joven. Ni su voz, ni su motivación, solo conoce de la figura carmesí reflejada ante el mar, y para ella es más que suficiente, no sale nada bueno del contacto con los humanos.

O eso creía anteriormente.

Dorothea es hábil, una de las sirenas más capaces a su edad, su descendencia de oceánide reflejado fuertemente en su voz (su familia está compuesta por sirenas y oceánides, puede presumir que tiene la mejor voz de todas), algo que ha cultivado desde pequeña, y sabe que su voz regular es suficiente para cautivar a cualquier humano con el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Y eso es todo, piensa, un simple saludo, una plática sencilla sería más que suficiente, y entonces, será todo.

No necesita ni un canto.

* * *

La marea sube y baja, en armonioso ritmo con su respiración. El vasto océano se refleja en los ojos lavanda, y admira el viento y la brisa que pega contra ella.

Inhala. Exhala. Respira y admira; la vida oceánica es bella, pero la terrestre tiene sus encantos. 

Aún así es imposible negar el llamado del océano, por más aterrador que sea. 

Cada semana toma una tarde para acercarse al mar, lejos de la civilización, solo con el mar a sus pies, y su mente en claridad.

Piensa en todo y nada, lejos de todo y cerca de nada. Piensa en dejar todo atrás y huir, en no volver, pero tiene una meta que cumplir. Edelgard no se detendrá hasta que la guerra termine. Aún sin la presencia de la iglesia, del Arzobispo, falta demasiado por cumplir.

De una tragedia, la dama de Hresvelg pasó de ser una flor marchita, a florecer en la oscuridad. Hay extremos en todo, calor en frío, y ella es vida en muerte, vestida en sangre, tierra y un deseo, una promesa de un antes, por un futuro libre.

Ella es la Emperatriz de Adrestia, una flor criada en sangre, una bella daga, hermosa en apariencia pero letal.

Ante el mar, ella es simplemente Edelgard, no hay expectativas, promesas; Es solo el vasto mar y ella, y ella solo se detiene ante el.

La emperatriz inhala, exhala; Relaja su cuerpo, atenta ante el mar. Estos momentos son únicos para ella, la playa que frecuenta situada entre el territorio de Hresvelg y Enbarr, un poco rocoso pero no peligroso, con poco personal conociendo su ubicación actual, entre ellos Hubert, que nunca podría ir tan lejos sin su presencia cerca. Es posible relajarse por un momento, bajar la guardia; Si Manuela la viera, reiría, diciendo que la joven por fin se veía de su edad.

La peliblanca sonríe amargamente, es inútil pensar en un pasado que nunca fue, inútil inútil in-

—Oye, ¿Quién eres tu?

Una voz fluída, dulce como melocotón, entra en su mente llenándola de algodón. Escucha estática, y todos sus sentidos le gritan _peligro_ , pero su cuerpo se queda congelado, rehúsa moverse. Piensa por un segundo, torpe, debiste haber traído la daga. 

Tan rápido como se nublo, el algodón en su mente se derrite, el mar ante sus pies aclarando todo, dejando a Edelgard atrás, y la emperatriz de Fódlan asumiendo su lugar.

Todo su ser irradia una calma letal, aunque su mente esté en desorden; Como, quien, es amenaza, tendrá que buscar un nuevo lugar- Pero eso puede esperar, y se dirige hacia la voz y

Espera, sus ojos se abren ligeramente y se detiene por un segundo, toma todo su control no empezar a balbucear como pescado fuera del agua.

El intruso era una joven de cabellos oscuros, y ojos verdes, tan verdes como las orillas del océano; Se encontraba reposando entre las rocas, solo su torso visible y una expresión de enfado en ella, y el sol reflejando ante sus mejillas cubiertas de... escamas? Sin que su expresión revele mucho, Edelgard la observa con cautela; Debajo de su cabello se encuentra una aleta palmeada, un suave color rojo, sus brazos cubiertos de escamas claras terminando con dedos palmeados, y en su cuello lo que parecían inicios de branquias, cerradas en el aire.

Claro que se encontró con una sirena. Solo su suerte.

—Oye, te estoy hablando a ti, acaso estás sorda?

Las aletas de su cabeza parecían alebrestarse mientras que ella se enfadaba, era, extremadamente linda, algo que esperarse de una Oceanide, pero aún así, Edelgard quedó cautiva ante ella.

El silencio se estrecho, al borde de lo incómodo

La falta de respuesta pareció humorar a la sirena; Su enfado se transformó en un un orgullo engreído, su postura un tanto tensa se relajo completamente, deslizándose al mar, lentamente nadando hacia Edelgard.

(Que se supone que hace una chica cuando una sirena se acerca hacia ti, aparte de morir avergonzada)

La sirena rodea a la joven emperatriz. Cuanto tiempo paso observándola, no sabría decir, lo suficiente para que la marea aumentará, tocando sus rodillas, tratando de mantener el pánico bajo control.

—... Para el gran misterio que fuiste, como presa fuiste una decepción, — Murmullo la sirena, dándole una última vuelta y viendo a su cara. Ojos lavanda se reflejaron contra verdes, y la peliblanca soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

Su reacción fue instantánea, la sirena se apartó de ella y tomó distancia, mientras que Edelgard acomodo su capa, librando su cara de sus rizos blancos. —Apreciaría todavía no ser comida para el mar, tengo mucho que terminar—.

Era el turno de la sirena abrir y cerrar la boca, como pescado, irónicamente, apuntando hacia ella, con una mirada de entre odio y vergüenza, sus branquias y aletas al igual, alborotadas.

—¿C-Cómo es posible?— La sirena se quejó, tenía una voz tan hermosa, cubierta bajo una gruesa capa de magia. —Pensé que nadie podía resistir el llamado...—

Edelgard le sonríe, levantando sus hombros ligeramente, tirando la cabeza hacia el otro lado —Mm~ ¿Quién sabrá? — Y en un segundo, la sirena se sumerge y nada lejos.

Y tan rápido como sucedió, Edelgard se queda sola, sola con el mar. El agua llega a su ingle, la parte inferior de su capa completamente saturada de agua salada, casi imposible de salvar. Es la menor de sus preocupaciones ahora.

Debería regresar antes de que le diera un ataque a Hubert, ya era tarde.

Ante la tierra, la Emperatriz de Fódlan no tiene preocupaciones personales. Su único interés era la mejora del continente, eliminar todo rastro los que se deslizan en la oscuridad. Ahí es donde debe volver, por el bien de futuras generaciones liberadas.

Ante el mar, ella solo es Edelgard, El, y su mente se siente envuelta por esa dulce voz melocotón junto con la visión de una joven sirena, y en ese momento sabe que el mar es bondadoso pero cruel, pero nada escapa del vasto océano.

La Emperatriz toma el camino hacia su vasallo, dejando atrás a El, ansiosa por regresar pronto.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> bueno! tengo un documento de más de 8 páginas expandiendo en sirenas, su biología y todo eso, no se como sucedio eso pero me inspiro a un au con ellas dos <3 no tengo idea de cuando salga el siguiente capitulo pero posiblemente pronto !
> 
> muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
